


EXO Initiative

by Demitria_Teague



Series: EXO Initiative [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: All members have their respective powers even though I didn't show them all here., Alternate Universe - MAMA (Music Video), Body Worship, Eventual (Dom)Xiumin, Eventual BDSM, Eventual Lu Han (Pet)/Directive (Dom), Eventual Lu Han/Xiumin, Eventual Main Female OC(Directive), Eventual Tao (Slave)/YiFan (Dom) - and not in a dark depressive way., Less Superpowers more supernatural abilities... or scientific explanations..., M/M, Past drug addiction and prostitution, Supernatural Elements, tragic backstories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5167946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demitria_Teague/pseuds/Demitria_Teague
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's EXO (the famous KPop boyband, with a fantastical brand of members with superpowers), then there's EXO Initiative (the secret underground group of eclectic members who have real supernatural abilities.)  In the spotlight of the public, EXO is a group of close - knit, charming young men who entertain the public with their quirky personalities and brief, well timed fan-service displays.  Out of the spotlight, they are much more than that -- each with a story of their own and how they met their respective other halves.  The EXO Initiative members protect their own and sometimes, they even save the world.  This is EXO with a darker twist, but not too dark... I don't think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	EXO Initiative

The EXO Initiative house was made underneath the Westerner Hotel (the main hotel that they stayed at when they were in either Korea or China (They were all located in Korea right now, preparing for a new music video). The Directive had it built just for them and they'd all agreed on the name for two reasons. One, because it was funny and two, because the Directive was American. It was their first inside joke as a group. They'd arrived from the airport three hours ago and it'd given them enough time to unpack, rest and order some food. 

The open floor plan was simple. The living room, kitchen and dinning spaces were all connected. The bathroom was behind the table. There was a large L-shaped sectional couch on the other side of the room and a large plasma screen t.v., decked out with various consoles and games for each. All the rooms were on the first floor, except for Kris's, which was up a small set of stairs and faced out over the end of the living room space.

Chanyeol had taken his plate to the couch and was eating his pieces of pizza during each break between plays or when ever he felt like pausing it. 

"Where's Kris Hyung?" Tao asked, brows furrowed deeply. "I didn't even see him on the way in." 

Baekhyun ignored him in favor of getting another piece of pizza. This was the first time they'd ordered the steak choice. He didn't think it was actual steak, but whatever meat that had been used was tender, and seasoned to perfection. The sight alone made his mouth water. 

"I think he went to his room," he heard Luhan say. 

Tao's brows furrowed deeper as he glanced up towards his room. "His lights off, though."

Biting in to his pizza, Baekhyun glanced over his shoulder. There was indeed no light showing through the cracks in Kris's door. He shrugged unceremoniously and took another bite. 

Jongdae grabbed the pizza box and pulled it until it was sitting in front of him. 

"Hey," Baekhyun cried indignantly. "Take that away from him. He'll eat the whole thing. I've only had two peices. I am not starving tonight, Mister."

There was a soft whirring sound before Jongin popped in to the space beside Jongdae. He grinned as he took in the scene around him. 

"Want some, man?" Jongdae tipped the box in his direction and grinned. 

Jongin inhaled deeply, then pulled a few pieces out. "Smells good," he said as he helled one up in front of his mouth. 

Baekhyn jumped when he spotted Joonmyun coming their way. He started waving his hand around wildly. "Manager, manager," he yelled. Joonmyun wasn't actually a manager, but he was one of the leaders. Calling him manager was also one of their inside jokes, because he always seemed so much older than he really was. Because he was wise and compassionate, calling him manager was also their way of showing him the respect he deserved.

"Shit," Jongdae hissed. He quickly pushed the pizza box back in to the middle of the table.  
Baekhyun smirked and lowered his hand. He pulled another peice of pizza on to his plate, then called over his shoulder. "Yeol, want some more pizza?"

The sounds of breaking glass and screeching froze mid sound as Chanyeol paused his game and turned his head to grin at him. Baekhyun's breathing increased (that smile) and he felt his skin started to heat up. He grimaced in embarrassment, which just made the heat worse. Chanyeol's grin grew bigger. He crossed the room and leaned down to kiss him. When he pulled back Baekhyun made a whiny sound. 

"I'm glowing, aren't I?" He asked. 

He chuckled. "Yes, yes you are. Rather brightly this time." 

"Ugh..." He smacked him in the chest. "Stop it. You know making me blush just makes it worse."

"Gag," Kai said. 

Chanyeol grinned at him and reached for a piece of pizza. Baekhyun glared at him. 

D.O. rolled his eyes and finished off the crust of his third piece of pizza. He frowned when he caught sight of Tao. His shoulders were hunched forward and he was turning his pizza slowly around in his hand. He seemed to be lost in his own world. "Why don't you text him," he gently asked. 

Tao blinked, his eyes seemingly heavy, taking a long time to reach full distance apart. "What?"

D.O. had to resist laughing, because Tao and Yifan's confused expression was so much alike that if you didn't know any better you'd think they were related. "Doesn't your cellphone have minutes? Just text him."

"I can't. I ran out of minutes last week." 

His lips puffed out slightly and it was such a pitiful pout that D.O. felt a rush of affection for the Maknae. He pulled his own cellphone out of his front pants pocket and held it out to him. "Here, use mine."

His expression significantly brightened and he reached across the table to take it. "Are you sure," he hesitantly asked, looking down at it. 

And how could he possibly ever go back on something that made him so happy? "Go ahead and use it, cutie."  
Tao ducked his head, blushing. "Thank you, Hyung."

He snorted, then barred his teeth at him. "Get out of here, you," he threatened, jumping to his feet.

Shrieking, he happily took off towards an empty part of the room.

D.O. pouted as he watched him cross the room to stop in a corner and start swiping his index finger across the screen of his cellphone. "Hyung," he mumbled. He was only a couple months older than him. "Hyung," he mumbled again, rolling his eyes. Tao was too cute for his own good. He felt like such a sap.

* 

"No no no no no," Jongdae streamed as his car began to tip to the side at an unnatural angle. He was only one lap away from winning and Chanyeol was right on his tail. His car continued to turn until he lost control of it and it flipped wildly across the screen. Chanyeol's car sped by him so fast it was nothing but a blur. "No!" He cried out. 

He kicked his feet a few times in frustration and growled. White streaks began to sneak in to his eye sight and he dropped the controller instantly, not wanting to fry another one. He'd let his emotions get too far away from him. He ran for the side door and launched himself outside as a familiar current began to buzz just beneath his skin. His eyelids fluttered as the power started to pulse around him. It felt so good that an involuntary shutter streaked down his spine. 

A second later the air around him crackled and then his arms shot out as electricity erupted from every pore on his body. He couldn't help but cry out, because it felt so good. Months of pent up stress was instantly disintegrated. It only lasted a few seconds, then it was abruptly too quiet. He sank to his knees and as smoke curled off of his unharmed flesh a grin slowly formed on his face. It grew before he started laughing. 

It probably sounded maniacal, but damn he felt good. He felt elated, free. Complete. There powers could be dangerous, but none of them ever felt more like themselves, then when they were using them. It's why they all had such problems with the every day normal life. It's why he could never go back home again, but hey, it's not like he ever had much of a home to begin with. You couldn't miss what you never had. 

"You ok," he heard a deep voice from behind him ask.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been kneeling here in the grass or when he'd stopped laughing. Using his power through concentration sometimes made him tired, but when it came alive on it's own it caused the opposite. He felt a lot hyper and a little drunk as Chanyeol helped him to his feet. His eyes were slightly wider than usual, his face tight, when he looked up at him. "Yeah, I'm good." 

His grin felt goofy as he pointed towards the house. "Best two out of three?"

Shaking his head, the tips of his lips curling up, he lead him to the door. "Fine, but try to keep yourself under control this time."  
"Shut up," he whined. "It's not fair. Why can't I lose a little control and live a little?" It was a rhetorical question and they both knew it. He couldn't lose control for the same reason Chanyeol couldn't. 

At least he'd been lucky enough only to hurt a few bad guys. Chanyeol had lost control during school one day and a lot of innocent people had died. He'd been lucky enough that no one had really understood what had happened. Unfortunately, he hadn't been so lucky. 

*  
Baekhyun who was eating a bowl of cereal was on the couch watching t.v. with Sehun when Jongdae appeared in front of them. Sehun's expression remained neutral as he looked up at him. 

"Move," Baekhyun yelled, tipping to the side to peer around him. 

"Have either of you seen my skateboard?" He demanded.

Sehun sighed and swiped his hand through the air. Jongae's only warning was the roar of air in his ears before he was knocked off his feet by a strong wind. He landed on his side on the carpet in front of the couch with an 'oof'. He looked up and narrowed his eyes at Sehun who was calmly watching t.v. like nothing had happened. "Very mature," he ground out. 

"And excessive," Luhan said as he stepped around the couch. He bent down to help Jongdae to his feet. "Is this how we are now? Using our powers against each other... again?" 

Baekhyun snorted and looked up at him. "When did we ever stop?"

"Yeah, we're not children," Sehun added blandly, still not turning his attention away from the t.v. "We were all taking care of ourselves way before we all agreed to smile pretty for the cameras."

Luhan squinted at them. "You guys are really tempting me right now."

"'Sup guys?" Yixing patted Luhan's shoulder as he crossed around him. He sank in to the cushion between Sehun and Baekhyun, smiling at each as he made himself comfortable. "What are we watching?" 

Baekhyun relaxed back in to his seat. "I don't really know. Some kind of something on animals."

"It's the Science Channel," Sehun cut in. "And it's about facts that we don't know. Like, butterfly's taste with their feet or that bullfrogs don't sleep. That kind of thing."

Baekhyun blinked a few times in surprise. "Is that really what we've been watching?" He snickered. "Shows how much I pay attention." 

*

Luhan examined the side Jongdae had fallen on carefully. His skin was clear. "You were lucky," he says, lowering his shirt. "You didn't even get carpet burn or anything. I can't believe he just side swiped you like that."

"Oh, I'll get him back."

"Is it just me or has been acting really closed off since this last show?"

"Maybe his meds are out again or something."

Tapping his index finger to his chin, Luhan considered it. "I need to tell Directive. The last thing this group needs is a Bipolar with supernatural abilities going manic."

"Especially ones that can create tornadoes while they're asleep."

They both shared the same horrified expression before Luhan dropped down on his bed and pulled his cellphone off the headboard. He dialed the number to Directive.

*

Kyungsoo jumped when he heard his bedroom door open. He had just taken his shirt off and he felt cool air hit his chest as Kai froze in the door way. 

Jongin averted his eyes and looked at his own bed. "Um," he said awkwardly, the light blush on his cheeks still visible in the dim light of Kyungsoo's desk lamp. "I was going to... go to bed."

Clearing his throat, Kyungsoo resisted crossing his arms over his chest. He was surprised that his voice sounded calm when he said, "That's fine. I was just about to get a shower and go to bed to."

He nodded rapidly. "That's good, so..." The space he was standing in was suddenly empty, then there was a small whirring sound before he suddenly appeared in his bed, underneath his blanket. Shrugging, he grinned up at him.  
"Cutie," Kyungsoo said, shaking his head slowly.

His blush deeped, which made Kyungsoo smirk in amusement, and pulled his blanket closer to his neck. "Goodnight."  
"Night."

*

"Mmmm," Tao whined. He was fully clothed, laying on top of his made bed. "It's midnight and Ge-ge still hasn't answered me. I should give Kyungsoo his phone back, but I don't wanna." 

Sighing, Sehun sat up in his bed. He was dressed in only a pair of black sweat pants and his hair was sticking out on both sides from his sabotaged sleeping attempts for the last hour. He tossed and turned and tried to ignore Toa's whining, but the kid wouldn't stop. "Why don't you try calling him," he said. He'd achieved the ability to sound calm, even when he really really wasn't, a long time ago. 

Sounding calm always got him further than not. 

He scoffed and turned over on his side to see him better. "You don't think I tried that?" 

This probably had to do with Directive, then. "Maybe he received an assignment."

He blinked eyes a few times and Sehun couldn't help, but admire their cat-like shape, which became more prominent when he was sleepy.

"He usually tells me before he leaves. He tells me everything. That's why I'm so worried. It's not like him to just up and leave with out a word."

"Ugh, why don't you two just get married already. Then I can get a different roommate and you can move in to his bed." He caught the pillow that Tao threw at him with one hand and then let it fall to the floor.

"You don't have to be so mean about it. I don't think those classes with Directive are working for you."

He worked his neck from side to side, allowing his eyes to slide closed. If he could have five maybe ten minutes worth of quiet time, he knows he'd fall asleep so easily. "I don't care how many classes I take," he said matter-of-factly. "With out sleep I don't care if I create a hurricane so big that it wipes Korea off the map."

Tao gasped in shock. His eyes narrowed slowly. "So evil." He 'tsk'ed' at him and pouting, turned back to the borrowed cellphone he had laying at the head of his bed. 

"I take that as a compliment." Movement was a process as he maneuvered himself back under his blanket and let his head sink back in to his pillow. He vaguely wondered what kind of assignment Directive would send Kris on that would warrant him keeping it a secret from Tao of all people. It was suspicious, but it wasn't any of his business, so he didn't linger on it.

*

Yixing was laying on his side. He'd turned the lights off an hour ago and the house was quiet. There was no way he'd fall asleep anytime soon, but it felt nice to close his eyes and relax. It came softly. Luhan projecting his consciousness into his mind. He could feel his hopelessness, which would soon turn to desperation if he didn't help him. 

After years of practice, it wasn't hard to let him all the way in. He felt hands wrap around his chest, a face press in to his neck and he sighed. It felt nice to be held. "Have you called Directive to set up an appointment?" With Luhan this close, he didn't have to project the thought. 

It was simply absorbed the moment he thought it. 

Luhan's voice sounded distant, threatening to echo as he said, "Yes. Tomorrow. She'll be here tomorrow."

"Good." 

Luhan's grip on his chest tightened briefly before he relaxed and said, "Now, tell me I'm beautiful."

Grinning, Yixing pictured Luhan's face in his mind and let him absorb every thought he had about the shape of his face, the color of his skin, the way his eyes always seemed to twinkle like he was some sort of fairy, or about the way he sometimes got a doe-eyed expression when he was surprised. He didn't just let him hear his thoughts, he himself really thought about every aspect of Luhan's body that his own body began to physically respond. His skin grew hot, his breathing rate increased, he quickly became aroused. The sensation of his cock growing hard for someone always surprised him, because he'd went so long with out it happening. He used to think something was wrong with him until he met Directive, then in turn, Luhan. 

He'd met Luhan when he was sixteen. The three of them had formed a bond that he'd never expected. Calling himself Demisexual was strange. He hated labels. It made him feel like some kind of outcast freak, not that he cared what others thought about him, but still... 

He didn't see anything wrong with only becoming truly aroused by people he was very close to (and he says 'truly aroused', because even though he can experience arousal from people's looks, his arousal would immediately die if he were to try and have sex with someone he wasn't very close to). He groaned and slid his hand down his bare chest. The sensation of skin on skin made him gasp and a light shutter ran through his body. This was good. Very good. "You are beautiful, Luhan. I wished we were with Directive so I could physically touch you. I'd worship your body like you need." 

Luhan's hopelessness began to ease off and it made Yixing feel lighter. He couldn't decide rather he wanted to get himself off or not. When he was aroused, his skin always felt so sensitive and it felt good. All of his senses were heightened and he wanted to do so many things at one time. Some of them lude and the others, just mundane tasked, like clean his room and/or work out. 

He let out a little laugh at the ridiculous thoughts rolling around in his head. Arousal made him slightly loopy. "Luhan," he whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Talk to me in Chinese. I need something to focus on." His scalp started tingling as Luhan placed a kiss beside his ear.

"Ok." He could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke. "Wǒ huì yǒngyuǎn zài nǐ de shēnbiān..." (I'll always be by your side...)

**Author's Note:**

> I invite you to leave KUDOS to support my work and don't forget to SUBSCRIBE to the Verse if you want to be notified when a new entry is added. ^^
> 
> This is a light teaser for more to come. ;) I hope it helps you get a feel for the characters' personalities. I'm working on a full chapter story featuring Xiumin (You'll notice he isn't here yet, 'cuz they haven't met yet) and Luhan- and Yifan and Tao will probably also be main characters as well. I may add TimeStamps as I work on the full chapter story.
> 
> ~*More
> 
> 1) I was going to do just one chapter, but I feel there's more that needs to be told in this entry.
> 
> 2) I am currently working on an entry for Yixing and the Directive, before Luhan came in to their lives. 
> 
> 3) I also kind of have a Baekyeol entry in creation... it still needs some work.
> 
> 4) Be warned, most ratings in any other entry for this Verse will most likely be explicit. 
> 
> ~* Lastly, I am not fully satisfied with this entry, so it's possible it will be edited in it's entirety at some point. I pictured a more mature theme, but this is coming off kind of childish-ish... (^^) if that makes sense. I'll leave little notes for you guys to stay updated when/if I change things. Until then, enjoy. I appreciate your support.


End file.
